New Year Kiss
by Pandasick
Summary: ¡Se lo había propuesto! Después de un masculino maratón de películas románticas en compañía de Tony, lo había decidido. Un beso... Un beso de Año Nuevo.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. El muy egoísta no me los quiso regalar por Navidad. La trama es invención mía.

**Pairing: **UsUk, Estados UnidosxInglaterra, Joker, etc.

**Advertencias:** Pues esta es mi primer fic con este fandom, tampoco soy un genio literario con los otros, pero vale aclarar xD

Perdonar cualquier falta de ortografía, no hice que me revisaran esto. Después todo el coraje(?) que reuní para subirlo se esfumaba xD

Esto es de mi invención. Si alguien ha subido una historia parecida o algo, avísenme y la quito.

En fin... Espero les guste

Lean~

* * *

**NEW YEAR KISS**

_Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and never brought to mind… Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!..._

La versión Rock/Metal/Punk/HipHop de Auld Lang Syne fue la mejor manera que encontró para despertarse. A su lado, Tony, farfullaba, en su idioma, que esa versión era un asesinato a un clásico universal.

Un alien sabe.

Estados Unidos de América o Estados Unidos para acortar se levantó de un salto de la cama, corrió hacia el baño tomando de paso ropa interior y en menos de cinco minutos ya estaba fuera, chorreando y mojando todo a su paso. Tony lo observaba desde la cama mientras habría otra _Cajita Feliz_. Estaba de mal humor.

-¡Hoy es el día, Tony!-exclamó sin mirar al aludido, mientras buscaba un juego de ropa en el armario. Agua caía de sus rubios cabellos hasta los bronceados hombros desnudos-… ¡Es el último día del año! ¡¿Y sabes lo que eso significa?!- se volteó a girar al alíen que le ponía la atención de un pepino a la conversación-… Tony? Are you listening?

-Buenos días…-Una suave voz se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta junto con leves golpecitos a esta. El americano se vistió rápidamente y tomando a Texas se apresuró a abrir encontrándose con la tímida sonrisa de Canadá, aún en pijamas y con su osito polar en brazos.

-HAPPY NEW YEAR!-exclamó acompañado de su característica _y escandalosa _risa. Canadá sonrió con nerviosismo al ver tanta efusividad a esa hora de la mañana. Kimajirou se quejó del ruido y del hambre.

-Happy New Year…-correspondió amablemente-… Eh, tienes algún plan para hoy?-inquirió al notarlo bañado y vestido frente a él. Además de despierto a esa hora.

-¡Pues saldré del país!-anunció heroicamente antes de empezar a caminar por el pasillo.

-Eh?! ¿Para qué?-notablemente sorprendido dejó caer al osito al piso en un golpe seco y siguió al mayor escaleras abajo.

-¡Pues tengo una heroica misión que cumplir!-volvió a reír mientras tomaba su abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta.

-¡¿Justo hoy?! ¿Dónde?-inquirió mientras tomaba en brazos nuevamente al molesto osito polar que lo había seguido todo el camino.

-Secreto…-se apresuró a decir tétricamente cambiando súbitamente de expresión. Canadá comprendió y dejó de preguntar.

Bueno, no.

-¿No tenías trabajo hoy?-alcanzó a preguntarle antes de que atravesara el portal.

El americano detuvo su andar.

-Oh god… -lloriqueó-… lo había olvidado, ¡Boss es un esclavista! Y hoy tengo que cuidar a sus hijas...-recordó con una mueca de terror-... ¡Esas niñas son unos monstruos! ¡Creo que son rusas!…-se echó en el piso y empezó a llorar heroicamente. El país del Norte suspiró y se acercó al héroe posando una mano en su hombro.

-Yo te cubro, pero sólo por esta vez…-sentenció severo, recordando la ultima vez que hizo de niñero-… Me debes un favor…

-Oh Canada!-se lanzó a abrazarlo casi aplastándolo al paso-… You are the best! I love you! I…!

-…Je ne peux pas respirer…-golpeaba su brazo para alejarlo

-¡No se que dijiste pero yo también!-lo estrechó con más fuerza y soltó. El canadiense lloró internamente de felicidad y se levantó con la ayuda del estadounidense. Suspiró y sonrió al verlo alejarse rápidamente.

-¡Salúdame al señor Inglaterra!-exclamó, sabiendo que difícilmente sería escuchado. Sonrió y regreso a la casa. Se encontró con su osito sentado en el pórtico, mirándolo con la cabeza ladeada de curiosidad. Se sentó junto a él y observaron a Estados Unidos marcharse en su auto-… Feliz Año Nuevo, bro…-sonrió soñador.

-Tú, ¿Quién eres?-suspiró, tal vez en este año que se viene _Kumasaburou_ se aprendería su nombre. Se levantó y alzándolo en brazos entraron a la casa.

-Soy Canadá.

* * *

_… Should auld acquaintance be forgot, and auld lang syne!...YEAAAAAAAAAH!_

De Nuevo la versión _heavy _del clásico le acompañaba. Conducía salvajemente por las tranquilas calles de Washington, esquivando ancianitas y lindas mascotas. Le diría a Japón que implementara algo así para un videojuego.

Apenas divisó un lugar para aparcarse, pisó a fondo el acelerador y frenando a raya se estacionó en paralelo.

-Like a boss~ ahahahaha…-canturreó bajándose del auto último modelo. Tomó su abrigo del asiento del pasajero y aseguró el auto ante la mirada asesina de las transeúntes. A lo lejos se escuchaban las sirenas de las ambulancias llegando al lugar.

Revisó su reloj y este indicaba las ocho de la mañana. Si tomaba un vuelo a en ese instante llegaría a su destino con mucho tiempo de sobra. Sonrió radiante y se encaminó hacia el aeropuerto.

* * *

-Boleto de ida a Londres, please~-la azafata rubia y excesivamente maquillada frente a él levantó una ceja y lo miró de arriba abajo mientras mascaba chicle como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

-¿Está usted bromeando, no?-inquirió al joven de deslumbrante sonrisa frente a ella. Suspiró y se vio obligada a aclarar-… Ya no hay boletos disponibles para Londres, señor… Llevan meses agotados.

La sonrisa del rubio se transformó en una mueca de terror al escuchar las palabras de la chica.

-Oh please, tiene que estar bromeando…-se lanzó y la agarró por los hombros. Ella apretó tranquilamente el botón para llamar a seguridad que se encontraba bajo el escritorio-… Help me, please! ¡Tengo que estar en Londres Antes de la medianoche!

Ella se mostró conmovida, con lágrimas invisibles cayendo de sus ojos, sin dejar de mascar chicle.

-¿No tiene algún boleto para otra ciudad?-preguntó esperanzado. Si era en algún país europeo podría llegar a tiempo haciendo escala

-Tenemos asientos libres para Moscú... -respondió con simpleza

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOU!-chilló dramáticamente levantando los brazos al cielo

-No me pagan lo suficiente para esto...

* * *

Y así pasaron dos horas las cuales se basaron en la llegada de los guardias de seguridad, el héroe contándoles su historia llena de drama, romance y robots de setenta metros, lo cual los hizo llorar masculinamente abrazados y rodando en el piso.

Menos a la azafata, ella seguía mascando chicle.

Todo eso hasta que una adorable y casi atropellada anciana, al escuchar la historia del americano, se conmovió y le cedió su asiento en el vuelo de las diez de la mañana. Estados Unidos abordo felizmente el avión, encontrando que su compañera de asiento era una tierna infante de tres años. Aquella tierna infante que intentó propasarse con él y traumó con conversaciones dignas de un francés.

Preferible olvidar.

El frío clima londinense le dio la bienvenida al bajar del avión. Se encogió buscando abrigo para sus congeladas orejas entre la bufanda rayada que envolvía su cuello. Se vio envuelto entre la multitud de personas que se encontraban en el recibidor del aeropuerto inglés. Sonrió y vio la hora en su reloj.

Estaba a tiempo.

Como vaca en un tornado salió volando hacia el exterior, donde casi rompe la acera al resbalarse y empezó la siguiente fase de su viaje.

* * *

Tocó la puerta y después de unos minutos esta se abrió dando paso a un inglés con cara de poco amigos. El cabello despeinado y el pijama de rayas le dieron una _difusa _idea de lo que pudo estar haciendo Inglaterra antes de su llegada.

-What the fucking hell are you doing here?-amable como siempre lo miró sospechoso. El europeo había tocado la almohada, no hacia más de una hora. La velada con la Familia Real se había durado hasta el amanecer. Esa Reina sí que sabe como mover las caderas. No pudo librarse de ella hasta que el Duque llego en un arranque de celos y se la llevo a la alcoba real.

Estados Unidos se limitó a observarlo como idiota sin decir nada, enfureciéndolo más. El británico levantó una poblada ceja al verlo observar su reloj. Suspiró pesadamente, el tener al americano frente a él sólo podría significar una cosa.

-¿Estás bien?-inquirió aparentando indiferencia-… No me digas que ese alien tuyo te hizo ver otra película de terror…-reprochó cruzándose de brazos-… porque no voy a…

-Voy a besarte…-dijo con simpleza después de revisar su reloj por millonésima vez, acercándose unos pasos más al más bajo que cambió su expresión a una… ¿horrorizada?

-E-excuse me?-tendría que lavarse las orejas, eso o estaba loco-… What did you just say?

-I'm gonna kiss you…-repitió acortando más la distancia.

_30 segundos_

-Estás loco…-retrocedió conforme el contrario avanzaba. Se preguntó en ese momento que tipo de control mental usó _Thommy _con el idiota superdesarrollado que no dejaba de acercarse. Lamentó no tener una escopeta bajo su ropa como Suiza. Profirió una palabrota al sentir su espalda chocar contra la pared. Habían entrado a la casa y recorrido toda la entrada, ahora estaban en la sala de estar.

Estados Unidos anuló cualquier distancia entre ambos y sonrió dulcemente. Inglaterra bajó la guardia sonrojándose, momento que el más alto aprovecho para estrecharlo pasando el brazo derecho por su cintura y con el otro atrayéndolo por el cuello. Desde esa posición revisó el cronómetro.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

-Happy New Year, England…-susurró dulcemente antes de juntar sus labios en un cálido beso. Sensación que no duró mucho ya que Inglaterra empezó a golpear su cabeza y pecho torpemente para que lo soltara.

La desesperación del más bajo fue desapareciendo poco a poco. Sus manos temblaban levemente pero empezó a mover sus labios correspondiendo el beso. Mandando todo al demonio se dejó llevar, atrayendo al más alto de las solapas del abrigo que llevaba y comenzando a llevar un ritmo apasionado. Este se aferró más al cuerpo inglés sintiéndose morir de la felicidad.

Se separaron a regañadientes a causa de la falta de aire. Inmediatamente Inglaterra se lanzó contra la pared teatralmente ante la curiosa mirada de Estados Unidos.

-¡I-Idiota! ¡Grandísimo idiota!-se curvó hacia adelante sin despegarse de la pared, intentando verse amenazante. El sonrojo y la respiración agitada no se lo facilitaban- ¡¿Se puede saber por qué *censor* hiciste eso?!

-Es una tradición de Año Nuevo…-se encogió de hombros sin dejar de sonreír. Inglaterra crispó las cejas.

-Aquí ya es la mañana del primero de enero, Stupid git! ¡Recuerda la diferencia horaria!-movió sus brazos con desesperación.

-Si no es Año Nuevo en Estados Unidos no es Año Nuevo en ningún lado…-sonrió "estadounidensemente"

-Voy a matarte…-alegó y avanzó hacia el joven que levantó ambos brazos a la altura del pecho para defenderse.

-¡Vamos, Inglaterra!-empezó a reír nerviosamente-… ya sabes que es una tradición besarte al inicio del nuevo año con la persona que amas…-su estruendosa risa llenó la habitación.

-Pues que tradición más estú…-se congeló en su lugar-… ¿Qué acabas de decir? T-t-t-t-t-t-tú…-se lanzó contra la pared teatralmente. _De nuevo- _¡¿Tú me amas?!

-Sí que eres idiota para estas cosas…-susurró mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia él-… Yes, England… I love you…-sonrió mientras posó una mano en la tibia mejilla del más pálido que se sonrojó más al tacto.

-Y-yo… yo… ¡TE ODIO IDIOTA!-chilló no-masculinamente ante la risa del más joven-… ¡¿DE QUE TE RÍES ESTÚPIDO?!-lloriqueó sonrojándose más si era posible.

-Tú sí que sabes matar el amor, viejo…-lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir los brazos del europeo rodear su cintura-… ahora… Kiss me! ¡Es Año Nuevo! Ahahahahaha…!

-Idiota…-masculló sin mirarlo. Su rostro fue levantado suavemente por la mano del más alto. Suavizó la verde mirada al encontrarse con la azulina, estremeciéndose.

-Que todos tus deseos se cumplan en este nuevo año, Inglaterra…-susurró tiernamente juntando sus rostros.

-Ay no seas cursi, estúp…-fue interrumpido por los labios ajenos sobre los propios. Cerró los ojos y pasó ambos brazos por el cuello estadounidense. Dejándose llevar por el beso. No el primero pero tampoco el último. Pero si el que marcaría aquel día. Aquel año.

Tal vez este si sería un Feliz Año.

* * *

Pues ahí está... Qué tal? No sean crueles, es mi primera historia con este fandom. Bueno, casi podría decir que es mi primera historia en más de dos años, así que debo estar algo oxidada xD (mucho en realidad ._.)... Pero bueno, he visto que hay muy buenas autoras y autores y se que esto no puede ser comparado con nada de lo que hacen pero aún así, he querido hacer un aporte. Y espero quieran verme por aquí de nuevo xD

Y pues, no sabría responder como Arthur sabe lo que guarda Vash bajo su pijama ._. ... Prefiero no indagar en eso e.e

En fin, cualquier caso... si les gustó podrían hacérmelo saber con un review :)

Gracias por leer! Y Feliz Año Nuevo! :)


End file.
